


eyes

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ylviscest, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>different lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little thing i thought about this morning, idk. if there are typos: im on mobile, sorry.  
> the story is supposed to be short and this is mostly what i'll post with this pseud , short and dumb thingies^-^

"Your eyes." Bård said after a long, lingering silence. They always fell in these moments after good sex, it was maybe a way of appreciating it  
"What about them?" Vegard answered looking with those same eyes towards his brother, laying on his stomach beside him. They always end up like this after, Bård stayed where he was, and Vegard would lie on his back, looking at the ceiling or through the window.  
"They're what got me." and Vegard remembered. he said earlier that there was no reason for Bård to love him over Maria, they should never have been together and that turned into a big argument. an argument that led to sex and to a "i will explain you later" response from Bård and that was left in memory; at least he thought so. Vegard was always trying to find a reason for their love, he always went to the logical... but regarding this, logic always seemed impossible to find.  
"Out of all things?"  
"Yes. We already have the connection, the love, we know each other, there was nothing that set you apart from Maria. Excep for... the brother thing." they chuckled a little, but soon Bård returned to a serious face. "But your eyes.... and the way you look at me, how they are sometimes lighter or darker... they enchant me. Maria's eyes are just like looking at the mirror for me. Yours are a different land." he got up and looked at Vegard's face. His whole face, body and even soul were a different land, they were different and the same, it was a beautiful, home-like thing. Vegard shared the same feelings, but never knew how to put it into words. "I want to explore this land, and I guess I'll never end it."  
Bård locked his lips with Vegard's and traced a path from his jaw to his shoulders, where he rested his head. They stayed there until the morning light stretched calm and smooth through the window, making they wake up having already fogotten about yesterday's fight.


End file.
